


May We Meet Again

by teenglader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i wanted to keep it as short as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke meet again after 10 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

* * *

 

They met again after 10 years.  The situation with the Grounders and Mountain Men cooled down, Bellamy finally got a job as a guard, and he already started dating one girl… And she? Last stories about her he heard  2-3 years ago from Octavia, but nobody knew what’s going on with her, until he met her by chance.

She looked more beautiful than ever, with no reflection of time on her face.  
With a laugh she greeted him: „I see you’re doing all right, and won’t ask who’s responsible… I just hope it’s a good girl, or wife?“  
„The girlfriend, she’s still a girlfriend.“ Bellamy awkwardly answered.  
She held a little girl for her hand, who hang around her legs, looking questionably at the man in front of her. Little girl had her mothers eyes, and golden hair just like Clarke too.  
A little happy, and a little bit sad, in second, accepting that they are past and that time played it’s role, Bellamy only managed to utter: „That little princess that’s hiding, she’s beatuful… What’s her name?“  
Clarke blushed and took the girl in her arms.  
„Bella,“ She kissed her child, saying goodbye with her eyes.

So Bellamy stayed, stood still, who know for how long; thinking about Clarke and what might have been… He also thought about her child, and why she named her after him.


End file.
